


The Trouble With Love

by Bittersweet



Series: Changes [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Boston Bruins, Florida Panthers, Love Triangles, M/M, NHL Awards, Vancouver Canucks, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luongo comes clean to Eddie about his feelings for him. Difficult choices have to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie stretched across the king-sized bed, kicking his shoes off and wiggling his toes inside his socks. “Tuuuukkkkaaa,” he called. “I’m bored! Hurry up!”

Rask came out of the washroom, his hair wet from the shower and a towel wrapped loosely about his hips. “You shouldn’t have come early then,” he said rolling his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“But then I wouldn’t get to watch this.” Eddie propped himself up on his elbows for a better view as Rask let the towel drop. “You know, we don’t have to be at the ceremony for an hour yet.”

“What did you have in mind?” Rask asked already stepping up to the bed, straddling Eddie and leaning in to kiss him.

Eddie grinned, licking into his boyfriend’s mouth and tangling his fingers into Rask’s wet hair.

There was a knock on the door and Rask growled, the sound reverberating against Eddie’s lips. The knock came again and Eddie whimpered as Rask pulled away, grabbing a pair of boxers and going to answer the door.

“The guys are heading down to the ceremony Tuuks, you coming?” Lucic asked. He nodded at Eddie over Rask’s shoulder. “Hey Lack.”

“Hi,” Eddie answered feeling a little uncomfortable around the forward as usual despite Rask’s insistent that he wasn’t a bad guy.

“I’ll be down in a bit,” Rask answered.

Lucic grinned. “Sure. I’ll let them know you’re going to be late. See you Lack.”

Eddie’s face heated up at the way Lucic winked at him before the door closed but quickly forgot about it as Rask returned to the bed and they picked up where they’d left off.

 

They made it downstairs in time to find their seats before the ceremony started though not by much. Their seats were next to one another which worried Eddie a bit as the cameras panned over the crowd. He told himself to calm down, no one would infer that they were involved just because they were sitting next to each other. They were just two goalies who’d been nominated for the same award and happened to be sitting next to each other.

“Relax,” Rask said quietly brushing his fingers against Eddie’s thigh, quick enough that no one would notice. “You’re making me nervous.”

Eddie shook his head, unable to hide his answering smile. “I don’t see why you should be nervous, you’ve already won one Vezina.”

Rask smiled reassuringly, like he knew Eddie’s nerves had nothing to do with the award, then turned his attention back to the stage where the ceremonies were starting.

Eddie leaned back into his chair and tried to imitate Rask’s focus. He failed and his gaze drifted around the audience, amusing himself by picking out people that he had at least a passing familiarity with and analyzing their body language. It amazed him that someone like Crosby, who had to be getting used to going home with a handful of awards by now, could still look as nervous as Scrivens who was perched on the edge of his seat, one leg bouncing nervously. His gaze moved on and he frowned slightly when he couldn’t see Luongo anywhere. He couldn’t imagine Lu would miss the ceremony when he was nominated for an award.

It seemed to take forever to get through the first set of awards. By the time the intermission performance came around he was getting jittery again and needed to escape for a few minutes.

“I’m going to get a drink,” he said. “Do you want anything?”

Rask was talking with Bergeron who had come over and was teasing him about the possibility of winning his second Vezina in a row. “I’m good, thanks.”

It was busy at the bar, Eddie was clearly not the only one to take advantage of the break, and he decided to make a quick stop by the washroom first. There was no one else around and Eddie was washing his hands when the door opened and Luongo stepped inside, looking surprised to see him.

“Hey,” Eddie said brightly not sure what to say. It had been a couple of months since they had last talked. He wished Luongo didn’t seem so intent on pulling away; he missed him.

“Eddie,” Luongo said glancing back at the closed washroom door. “I—”

“Tuukka knows you helped get us together,” Eddie said. “We can still be friends.”

Eddie jumped as Luongo shoved him up against the wall and kissed him. His mouth tasted like champagne and Eddie leaned into the kiss for a second until reason caught up to him. “Lu,” he said turning his head away and trying to steady his breathing. “Stop.”

Luongo jerked back like Eddie had slapped him. “Sorry,” he said breathing heavily.

“You’re drunk Lu,” Eddie said trying to ignore the feeling of Luongo’s lips against his. “I think I should go.”

“No, wait,” Luongo said catching Eddie’s arm and shaking his head.

“Lu…”

“I’m in love with you Eddie.”

Eddie felt like he’d taken a puck to the stomach. “You—” Luongo was in love with—“Why couldn’t you have told me this before?” he asked, struggling to breath.

“I’m sorry,” Luongo said, still standing close enough that Eddie could feel his breath against his face. “I didn’t—”

Eddie could feel himself on the verge of a panic attack, he couldn’t deal with this right now, and slid away. “I have to go,” he said and bolted.

“Eddie? What’s wrong?” Rask asked as Eddie dropped back into his seat.

Eddie shook his head. “Nothing,” he lied. He didn’t need Tuukka and Lu getting into a fight at the ceremony.

Rask didn’t look like he believed him.

“We’ll talk later,” Eddie said silently pleading that he’d understand that this wasn’t the time.

Rask stared at him for a moment then nodded and turned stiffly back to the ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Luongo dropped his forehead onto the cool tile wall. That…hadn’t been his brightest moment. He tried to count how many glasses of champagne he’d had and winced when he couldn’t remember. He really was drunk.

He made his way back into the auditorium and took his seat, which had been vacant until then. He knew exactly where Eddie was sitting and his gaze drifted over to him. Even from this far away he could tell that Eddie was upset, his emotions always so apparent in every motion and every look that crossed his face. He was out of his seat and making his way towards Eddie the second the ceremony was over, the Vezina going to Scrivens, which was a relief since he didn’t think he was in any shape to be going on stage, barely registering and the rest of the remaining rewards not even doing that.

Eddie was standing in front of the elevator, Rask at his side, when Luongo caught up with him.

“Eddie wait,” he stopped and looked at Rask who was glaring at him like he wished he would burst into flame. “We need to talk.”

“Not here,” Eddie said not meeting his eyes and Luongo admitted there were a lot of other people around. “Come by my room in half an hour.” The elevator doors slid open and Eddie stepped inside with Rask. The doors slid shut and Luongo was left standing in the lobby.

 

Eddie couldn’t look at Rask as they rode in the elevator together or walked down the hall to his room. 

“Tuukka,” he said shakily once they were alone. He needed to tell him but he couldn’t find the words. He looked at him for the first time since they’d left the auditorium and it was almost a relief to see the carefully neutral expression on Rask’s face, like they were talking about something no more difficult than the weather. “Lu kissed me, he said he’s in love with me—” his words were cut off by a knock on the door and he froze as Rask, who was still standing next to the door like he needed an escape route, let Luongo in.

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait that long,” Luongo said.

“Excuse me,” Rask said scowling at Luongo and moving to step past him into the hall.

“Tuukka,” Eddie pleaded. “Please stay.” He was shocked when Rask listened, letting the door close and turning back towards him.  
Eddie shifted awkwardly looking from one man to the other and back again. He’d thought this thing was finished, he’d come to terms with the fact that Luongo didn’t want him and he was happy with Tuukka. Now it was like he had to choose all over again and he didn’t think he could do that—

“Sit down Eddie,” Rask said suddenly next to him. “Breath.”

He did as he was told, sitting next to Rask on the bed and letting his head drop, taking deep breaths. He started to feel a little better, sitting there with his head on his knees and Rask’s hand resting on his back.

“You don’t have to decide anything right now,” Rask said.

“You could just date us both,” Luongo chimed in.

Eddie raised his head. “What?” He must have looked hopeful because now they were both staring at him and there was an awkward silence.

“Why not?” Luongo said shrugging. “It’s not like any of us are in the same city that often.”

Eddie looked at Rask. There was no way he’d agree, Rask didn’t share and after everything there was no way he’d share with Luongo—

“All right,” Rask said staring at Luongo with what was certainly a challenge on his face.

“Okay then,” Luongo said with a feral grin.


	3. Chapter 3

For a few insane months Eddie thought that this might actually work. He could skype or text either one of them, though he tried to avoid mentioning them to each other since Rask would get this look on his face like he wanted to punch something and Luongo would just start making sarcastic comments about Rask, and he could visit when the Canucks were in either Boston or Sunrise or their teams were in Vancouver.

That delusion lasted until the first time they all had almost a week between games and they both wanted him to spend the time with them.

“You’re going to have to make a choice at some point,” Bieksa said after a late game against Arizona.

“But I don’t want to,” Eddie said miserably, not lifting his head from where it was leaning against the tops of his goalie pads.

“So basically you want a threesome,” Edler chimed in.

“No! Yes. I don’t know. Why are we even talking about this?” Eddie straightened up and continued taking off his gear.

“I’d pick Lu,” Burrows said and everyone looked at him. “Not _me_ me,” he rolled his eyes. “But if I were Eddie. He was into Luongo way before Rask was in the picture.”

“After everything Eddie and Rask went through there’s no way they’re breaking up,” Tanev argued.

“I’m starting to feel like I’m living in a soap opera,” Daniel said. “No offense Eddie but can we talk about something other than your love life?”

“We’d talk about yours if you had one,” his brother joked. “You’ll figure it out Eddie, just give it time.”

The conversation drifted to their time off, Henrik reminding everyone that they had to stay sharp as they filed out of the locker room.

 

Eddie was relieved to get back to his apartment, wanting to collapse on his bed and not move until their next practice. He turned the key in the lock and wandered inside, yawning hugely. He stopped short, his mouth still open as he saw Luongo and Rask sitting across from one another in his living room glaring daggers at one another.

He snapped his mouth shut and trying for casual as he asked, “What are you guys doing here?” while silently freaking out.

Rask shrugged dropping his gaze to the coffee table.

“What else do you think I'd do with my time off?” Luongo said standing up and throwing an arm over Eddie’s shoulders.

“Um, well I still have practices but I can spend the rest of the time with you,” Eddie said smiling. “Both of you,” he added quickly.

“Great,” Luongo said grinning. “I made dinner reservations for the two of us tonight for after your game. Sorry Rask, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“But you can change the reservation right?”

Rask stood up sharply. “Don’t bother. I’ll see if I can switch my ticket and fly back to Boston tonight.”

“Tuukka please, I want you here. If you can’t change the reservation we can stay in. I’ll cook.” Eddie looked at Luongo who’s smile had frozen.

“Yeah I can add a third to the reservation,” Luongo said his voice terse. “Just let me make a call.”

“I think it’s better if I go,” Rask said as Luongo stepped away to call the restaurant. “You can’t play peacemaker between the two of us all week.”

“Don’t make me then,” Eddie pleaded. “I meant what I said Tuukka, I do want you here. I’ll talk to Lu, if you can get along with him he’ll do the same. Please,” he added. “Do this for me?”

“We’re set,” Luongo said coming back over. “We’d better leave soon though if we don’t want to be late.”

 

Luongo had chosen a small Italian restaurant that Eddie had never been to but he thought the name was vaguely familiar as one of Lu’s favourites. 

“Relax,” he murmured to Rask as they sat down and Luongo talked in Italian to the grey haired man who had shown them to the table.

The waiter laughed and clasped Luongo’s shoulder before walking away.

“Anatolio is the owner,” Luongo said still smiling. “He’s going to be waiting on us personally.”

A moment later Anatolio returned to the table with a bottle of wine, holding the label out for them to see then pouring a small amount into Luongo’s glass. “I trust the wine is to your taste Signore?”

“Excellent as always Anatolio,” Loungo said sipping the wine.

Anatolio beamed and filled their glasses. “I shall return in a momento with your antipasto.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Luongo said once they were alone. “Anatolio would be insulted if we ordered our own food and he’s never steered me wrong yet.”

“If the food’s anything like the wine,” Eddie said taking a sip from his glass, “we’re in good hands. What do you think of the restaurant Tuukka?”

“It’s nice. Very nice,” he elaborated when Eddie looked at him pointedly.

Eddie sighed he couldn’t argue with that statement. “It’s very romantic, I can see why you used to bring all your dates here.”

Rask looked at Luongo. “You’ve brought other dates here?” He looked like he wanted to say something else but cut himself off.

“Why not?” Luongo asked smirking. “You don’t have a place you take guys to impress them?”

Thankfully Anatolio arrived with their appetizer and the rest of the meal passed in almost civil silence.

It was creeping up on midnight by the time they got back to Eddie’s apartment and the tension of the meal had lead them all to drink more than they would have normally.

“Flip a coin for who takes the couch Rask?” Luongo asked. “Though with your personal space issues I guess you’re used to it.”

Eddie shook his head. “Lu…”

“No wait, let me guess, he loves to cuddle.”

“Why don’t you—” Rask took a step forward then stopped short and glanced at Eddie. “I’m going to bed,” he said stiffly, heading into Eddie’s room and closing the door.

“Come on Eddie,” Luongo said with a laugh as Eddie looked at him. “I was only joking. This is why Rask and I are never going to get along.”

“At least he’s trying,” Eddie said before walking out the door, despite the fact that it was his apartment. He just couldn’t be there right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Luongo stared after Eddie in shock. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Eddie look disappointed with him before. He looked over at the closed door to Eddie’s room. “I guess this means I’m taking the couch,” he said to himself, though yeah, he probably deserved it. He pulled a blanket out of the linen closet and tried to make himself comfortable.

He didn’t sleep well, every sound making him start, thinking that maybe Eddie was back but the sun was coming up and there was still no sign of him. He gave up trying to sleep and wandered into the bathroom to have a shower and think things out. Eddie was right, he had been acting like a jerk around Rask. He stood under the hot spray as long as he could justify before turning it off and heading back into the kitchen, hoping that Eddie was back.

He wasn’t and Rask was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

Luongo stopped in the doorway for a second then marched forward, his mind made up.

“What’s this?” Rask asked suspiciously looking at the key that Luongo tossed onto the table in front of him.

“It’s the key for a cabin my family owns outside Montreal. You and I are going out there to figure this thing with Eddie out.”

Rask still looked suspicious but he nodded. “Are you going to tell him or am I?”

“Tell me what?” They both jumped a little as Eddie came into the kitchen.

“Eddie,” Luongo said relieved to see him.

“Where were you?” Rask asked relaxing a little.

“I stayed with Chris, what were you going to tell me?” From the look of the dark circles under Eddie’s eyes he hadn’t had a restful night. Luongo felt bad that he had been the cause.

“We’re just making a mess of things, the way they are right now,” Luongo said looking at Rask for confirmation and continuing when he nodded slightly, “We’re going away for a little while to try and work this out.”

“Both of you? Alone?” Eddie asked looking more worried.

Luongo couldn’t help laugh at the expression on Eddie’s face. “Don’t worry, I promise we won’t kill each other.”

 

They had gotten a late flight to Montreal and stopped at hotel before getting up early to grab supplies for their stay at the cabin. The drive was quiet through the vibrant spray of red and gold leaves, the only sound the tires on the pavement and then the crunch of gravel as they pulled off the road into the parking space.

“You ready for a hike?” Luongo asked, breaking the silence between them. “It’s nine kilometers to the cabin so we should be there around one.”

Rask shrugged his pack on and waited for Luongo to do the same without answering. 

It was a glorious day for a hike, even with the company of Luongo, and they had gone the first few kilometers in silence before Rask remembered he was supposed to be working things out with Luongo and that wouldn’t happen if he ignored the man.

“What’s the cabin like?” he asked breaking the silence grudgingly.

“I haven’t been out here since I was thirteen,” Luongo admitted. “I got the key from my mother a few weeks ago because I was planning on bringing Eddie out here.” He grinned slightly. “Someplace I’ve never brought anyone else, guess I’ll have to figure something else out when we get back.”

Rask ignored the jibe and expected them to fall back into silence but Luongo kept talking. Rask sighed, this could be a long hike.

They reached the cabin earlier than Luongo had estimated, it was only shortly after noon, and Rask had to admit it was a picturesque setting. The cabin sat right on the edge of the lake, the deck attached to a small pier that stretched into the water, and the wood and stone of the small building settled perfectly into the woods around it.

They headed up the steps on the left side of the cabin into the open space that was living room, kitchen, and dining room.

“My mother had someone come out and clean when she gave me the key,” Luongo answered Rask’s unspoken observation on the absence of dust as they walked to the other side of the cabin where a set of stairs marched up between two rooms, the room to the left about half the size of the one on the right.

“You can have the downstairs room,” Luongo said pointing to the door to the right of the stairs. “They’re bunk beds but they were comfortable enough when I was a kid.”

Rask pushed the door open as Luongo headed upstairs and stopped short. There was nothing resembling a bed, bunk or otherwise, in the room. Instead, several bookshelves lined the walls, a desk stood against the east facing windows, and an easy chair next to an antique floor lamp near the door.

“What’s the problem?” Luongo asked coming back downstairs. He stopped beside Rask and stared. “Oh. I guess my parents did some redecorating since I was here last.”

Rask shrugged. “I can sleep on the floor.” He should have known better than to come out here, Luongo was crazy if he thought the inconvenience of sleeping on the floor was going to make him—

“No.” Rask looked at him and Luongo ploughed forward, looking uncomfortable but determined. “You can share with me. We came here for a reason, we might as well start somewhere.”

Rask started to object then changed his mind. “Thanks,” he said instead. He dropped his bag in the upstairs bedroom, which had pastel green walls and a flowered duvet on the double bed, and headed back downstairs and joined Luongo on the deck overlooking the lake. They stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute and Rask wondered not for the first time what he’d been thinking when he’d agreed to this. Eddie, a voice in the back of his head reminded him, and he felt a twinge at the thought that he still might lose him. His hands tightened around the railing and he glared at Luongo. “Now what?” he snarled suddenly angry.

Luongo stared out at the clear blue water and didn’t answer right away. “Do you like fishing?”

“No,” Rask said just to be contrary. Most of his favourite memories with his grandfather had been out on the water.

Luongo looked at him and smirked, like he knew Rask was lying. “Want to take the canoe out?”

“No.”

“Suit yourself,” Luongo said with a shrug before heading back inside.

Rask leaned against the railing and stared out over the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Luongo woke up the next morning with Rask plastered along his side, surprising him with the realization that Rask actually was a cuddler; he’d been joking when he’d suggested that to Eddie.

You’d think it would be difficult to avoid someone you were sharing a bed with yet Rask managed to do it over the next couple of days. Luongo had never had so much trouble getting someone to spend time with him. Of course most of those people weren’t involved with Eddie so admittedly there was some excuse for Rask’s reticence, but they had agreed to come out here to work that out and that wasn’t going to happen if they kept avoiding each other. So he’d strong armed Rask into going out in the canoe with him where neither of them had any way of escape, the younger goalie now glaring stonily at him from the opposite end of the canoe.

“So,” Luongo said trying to start a conversation that wouldn’t lead to an argument. He couldn’t think of anything so he decided maybe an argument was what they needed so long as it wasn’t about Eddie. “What do you think Boston’s odds are of making it to the playoffs this year?”

Rask continued to glare at him. “Better than the Panthers,” he said then turned his attention to the water.

So much for that idea. “You know what? I’m getting pretty sick of your attitude.”

Rask’s attention snapped back to him and his eyes flashed angrily. “My attitude? You’re the one that caused this.”

“Me?” Luongo said indignantly. “Just because I gave Eddie a chance to choose the better man?” He knew it was a mistake the moment the words left his mouth and Rask took a swing at him. The Canoe tipped dangerously and Rask’s missed. Luongo reached out and shoved him, Rask grabbed his wrist and the canoe tipped over, sending both of them into the lake.

Luongo gasped as he resurfaced. “God that’s cold!” he sputtered wiping water off his face. “Help me turn this thing back over.” He looked over at Rask who was treading water nearby but making no move to help.

Rask snorted and started swimming back to the deck.

Luongo stared after him. “Rask!” he shouted. He looked at the overturned canoe then started after Rask. The younger goalie was sitting on the deck when he caught up. “Thanks for your help,” he said pulling himself out of the water. “Why don’t you go inside?” he asked. The fall air wasn’t exactly warm, especially when you were soaking wet, and Rask was shivering. “Okay,” he said holding his hands up in surrender as Rask glared at him. “I’m going to go put on some dry clothes. You might want to do the same to avoid hypothermia.”

 

As much as he’d like to prove Luongo wrong he was cold and he’d have to go inside eventually. He sat on the deck for a few more minutes before heading inside. Luongo was doing something in the kitchen and Rask went upstairs without being noticed. He peeled off his wet clothes, throwing them in a corner and grabbing dry clothes from the drawer. He jerked them on and headed back downstairs, no clue what he was going to say to Luongo but determined to make it count.

He walked across the room to and stopped short when Luongo turned around with a bottle of champagne in his hands.

Luongo grinned wryly. “I had the place stocked when I thought I was going to bring Eddie up here but I think if there was ever a time for alcohol this is it.”

“Please,” Rask said choosing to ignore the desperation that had crept into his voice.

“See? We can agree on something.” Luongo grabbed a couple of glasses out of the cupboard and gestured to the living room. “Might as well make ourselves comfortable.” He popped the cork and filled both glasses.

They sat on the couch with the bottle on the coffee table in front of them, though the bottle didn’t stay there for long, travelling back and forth between their glasses which were quickly drained.

“Why Eddie?” Luongo asked suddenly, after their third refill. “Despite your obvious personality flaws I’m sure Eddie isn’t the only guy who would put up with you.” Rask glared at him and Luongo sloshed the last of the champagne into his glass. “No offense.”

Rask decided to let it slide and took a drink of his fourth refill. “He’s…Eddie.” He couldn’t even begin to think of how to describe everything that Eddie was but Luongo’s smart-ass expression softened like he knew what Rask meant.

“I’ve got another bottle in the kitchen.”

 

Luongo grabbed the second bottle and headed back into the living room, dropping onto the couch next to Rask who was staring morosely at his empty glass. “You want to know why I agreed to try this? Sharing Eddie with you?” Luongo asked then continued without waiting for Rask to answer. “I was afraid he would choose you over me.”

“You’re his hero, I’m just some guy that circumstance threw in his way. Why wouldn’t he choose you?” Rask was silent and then added, “We weren’t really sharing anyway, just splitting his time between us.”

Luongo laughed. “What else would we do? Fuck each other also?”

“We could.”

The offer surprised him and he looked over to see if Rask was serious. By the expression on his face he was and Luongo decided to take him up on the offer, probably proof that they had both had a little too much champagne. He leaned over, pressing their lips together as he pushed Rask down on the couch. It was a bit awkward, they were both too tall to fit properly on the couch, but Rask’s lips were surprisingly soft and yielding and Luongo didn’t want to take the time to relocate. He hitched Rask’s shirt up, sliding his hands along the smooth skin of his sides and chest while he intensified the kiss, nipping lightly at Rask’s lower lip. He was surprised when Rask’s hands moved to loosen Luongo’s pants and Luongo pushed Rask’s hands away, if they were going to do this they were going to take their time. Rask growled slightly but switched his attention to the buttons on Luongo’s shirt which, yeah, that was fine. He wished Rask were wearing a shirt with buttons instead of a t-shirt so he could get it off easier but he contented himself with pushing it up further and dragging his fingernails down across Rask’s nipples, liking the way that Rask’s hips bucked at the sensation.

Rask undid the last button on Luongo’s shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. Luongo got his arms free and let the shirt fall to the floor. Rask pulled his lips away, started sucking on Luongo’s collarbone and working his way down Luongo’s chest in a way that made Luongo moan breathlessly.

Luongo started rocking his hips, the heavy fabric of their jeans making the sensation frustratingly distant. He didn’t object this time when Rask’s sure fingers opened the front of his jeans, slipping his hand into Luongo’s boxers and stroking with a steady rhythm.

Luongo tangled his hands in Rask’s hair and pressed their lips together again, kissing sloppily as his body shuddered and he tried to resist Rask’s touch. It was a losing battle and it wasn’t long before he was coming. He felt Rask withdraw his hand and managed to come to his senses enough to open Rask’s jeans and return the favour, concentrating on bringing the younger man to an end just as quickly. He felt a rush of satisfaction that Rask didn’t last much longer than him and they lay in a tangled mess on the couch, catching their breath.

“So,” Luongo said finally. “That was…something.”

Rask snorted but it lack his usual bite. “Yeah.”

Luongo shuddered a little at the sound of Rask’s voice. “We should get cleaned up,” he said feeling like he was going to fall asleep if he didn’t move.

Rask shrugged slightly, his movement limited by Luongo’s weight on top of him. “Probably.”

“Shit,” Luongo muttered feeling even less inclined to move seeing the contented look on Rask’s face in the dwindling light. He dropped his head against Rask’s shoulder.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he woke up to cool night air across his back. He shivered and reached for the afghan that had been lying across the back of the couch but it must have fallen off earlier. He felt Rask shift underneath him.

“What time is it?” Rask asked sleepily.

“I don’t know,” Luongo answered. “Late.” He pushed himself up, grimacing at the awful feeling at the mess in his boxers.

“It’s cold,” Rask complained as the air hit him as Luongo moved.

“I’m going upstairs.” Even in the dark Luongo could feel Rask staring at him and he winced at the way that had sounded. “It’ll be warmer under the blankets. Come on.” He saw Rask’s outline move and the two of them made their way carefully upstairs.

In the bedroom Luongo pulled his jeans off then his boxers, using his already soiled boxers to wipe himself off as best he could before crawling under the covers. He guessed Rask had done the same as he felt nothing but skin between them under the cold sheets. He felt Rask hesitantly slide closer and Luongo put his arms around him as he drifted back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie had gotten to the airport early to meet Luongo and Rask after he’d gotten the call that they were on their way back and his leg bounced nervously as he sat waiting for them. He wasn’t sure what to expect, he almost wanted to put off seeing them just so he could hold onto the illusion that four days had somehow made the two of them get along. He looked at his watch again and groaned. He’d swear time was moving backwards if he didn’t know that was impossible.

He needed to do something before airport security decided he was suspicious so he got up and wandered over to wait in line at the airport’s Tim Horton’s, starting to order a coffee once he’d finally reached the counter then changing his mind and ordering a cold green tea instead. He really didn’t need caffeine right now. He went back to his seat and tried to sit quietly, clutching the cool bottle in his hands and taking the occasional drink.

He was peeling the edges of the label back when he saw him walking towards him. “Tuukka!” he called jumping to his feet and hugging Rask. Public place his brain reminded him as they kissed but he didn’t really care. “Welcome back,” he said a little breathlessly when they parted, grinning goofily. “Where’s Lu?” he asked not seeing him.

“He’s—” Rask stopped as his phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen then continued, “On his way back to Florida.”

“Oh.” Eddie guessed he should have expected that the second he saw Rask.

“I’m sorry,” Rask started to say as the silence dragged on.

“What?” Eddie said shaking off his disappointment, he hadn’t meant to hurt Rask’s feelings. “I’m not sorry you’re here.” He squeezed his hand slightly, hoping that Rask knew that he meant that, relieved when Rask squeezed back. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

 

Luongo had put his phone on airplane mode for the flight back to Florida so it was a few hours before he got Rask’s text, just the single word why but the answer was complicated and Luongo put off responding until he was back home. They had both agreed they could put up with one another if Eddie was okay with it, they’d worked out exactly what they were going to say on their way back, but when he’d come out of the baggage claim right behind Rask Eddie hadn’t even taken notice of him. He’d known then that Eddie had always been going to choose Rask; he’d just been delaying the inevitable.

He stared down at his phone, trying to think how to explain that. _He chose you, he typed. I could see it on his face._

_He asked about you,_ the reply came almost instantly and Luongo smiled.

_Good, I’d hate to lose him as a friend. Take care of him Tuukka._ He sent the text then put his phone aside and went to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Duane Steele song.


End file.
